Until We Bleed
by xgoodxgirlxgonexbadx
Summary: Everyone knows that Peter Pan came to Neverland to make it his home. No one remembers that he wasn't the first there that called it that. There was once a tribe that was slaughtered, all save for one. Their princess, Tigerlily was spared and has been in Peter's clutches ever since.


**A/N: Hello there! This is my first OUAT fanfiction. I randomly got this idea while I was reading some other Peter Pan fanfiction on here. This isn't going to be your typical Tigerlily and Peter fic. Its going to be darker and it's going to be on the mature side. I might eventually follow the show's storyline but I have no idea especially after tonight's episode! This first chapter is short but they will be longer as I keep going! Leave me some reviews and don't be afraid to message me if you want! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

The smell of blood and fire lingered in the air. Screams sliced through the silence. The sound snapped Tigerlily out of her slumber. Her eyes fluttered open and it took her a few moments to fully wake. It only took her a few moments to realize that something was wrong, very wrong. She reached for a dagger that she always kept at her side. Her father had given it to her as a gift when he had started teaching her how to protect herself. Even though she had no idea what was going on she knew she had to find out. She crawled out of the tent and what she saw horrified her.

Bodies were scattered all over the forest floor. Their eyes were open but they held no life. Each and every one of them showed no signs of life. From what she had seen there was no one that had been left alive besides her. Tears burned her eyes at the very sight. Even though the urge to drop to the ground was there the urge to run was stronger. She had no way of knowing just what or who had slaughtered her people. The only thing she did know was that she needed to make sure that she survived. It was what her parents would want, what her people would want. She was their princess, someone who had been treasured above all.

Part of her wanted to look back but she forced herself not to. Instead she just ran and she ran until her legs felt like they were on fire. Even when she hit that point she pushed herself to keep going. Her foot caught on an uprooted tree root and she went tumbling to the ground. Her prized dagger went flying to the side and out of her grasp. Tigerlily's mind was telling her to get up but her body was on a completely different page. In spite of how much she wanted to move she wasn't able to bring herself to. Behind her in the distance she heard more screams and the sound seemed to echo in her head.

Her hands clawed at the ground to move her body forward. All of the strength inside of her seemed to disappear. A sob ripped from her throat before she could try to choke it back. The only thing that she could do was hope that she was safe. Hopefully no one would find her but there was no way of knowing. The princess glanced behind her to try to see if she had been followed. There were more flames but the screams had suddenly stopped. Did that mean that everyone was dead? That her people were all gone?

Tigerlily reached to push herself up using a nearby tree. The tears continued to fall and she started to run once more even though her body screamed in protest. The dagger was snatched from the ground when she went right by it. She wasn't sure how far she had run but she was deep within the woods. An arm suddenly appeared out of nowhere and grasped her by her waist. Her body was yanked and she found herself being pulled into a bush. Instantly she started to scream but another hand clapped over her mouth to stop her cries.

Fear, absolute fear filled her at the action. Fear was not an emotion that Tigerlily was familiar with. It was one that her parents had told her she shouldn't ever allow herself to feel. Granted she had never had any reason but at that moment she did. She wasn't able to see whoever or whatever it was that grabbed her. Her eyes moved frantically from side to side to try to see if there was any way of finding out whoever it was.

"Don't scream," whispered whoever it was, their lips inches from her ear," I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

Against Tigerlily's better judgment she nodded to show whoever it was that she wouldn't make a sound. If that meant she kept her life she would have agreed to anything. The person turned her around slowly before letting their hand drop. In front of her was a boy who seemed to be on the verge of being a man. He didn't look anything like the people she had been around her entire life. Everything from his looks to how he dressed was strange. From what she could see he didn't seem dangerous.

"Who are you?' she asked, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling she was getting," How did you get here?"

He put a finger up to his lips to show her he wanted her to be quiet. A few seconds later there were more screams and the sound made Tigerlily jump. Before she knew what was happening the boy was grabbing her hand and pulling her along with him. Since she had no other choice she was forced to run right along with him until they were even further away from her former home. There was probably going to be nothing left by the time that the sun rose.

They reached a cave that Tigerlily had never seen before. The boy pulled her inside with him before letting go of her hand. Tigerlily took a few steps back towards the mouth of the cave. In front of her there looked to be a fire that looked like it had been recently lit. Blankets were on the ground beside it in a makeshift bed. She looked at both of those things before looking up at the boy.

"Who are you?" she repeated, her arms wrapping around herself.

He took a step towards her which only made her step back," I'm Peter," he said," Peter Pan."

She nodded but didn't speak. Instead she just moved further inside after she had learned his name. Peter watched her as she lowered herself onto the blankets beside the fire. After standing there for a few minutes he sat down beside her. Of course he made sure to keep some space between them.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking over at her.

"Tigerlily, Princess Tigerlily."

Peter was trying his best not to smirk. He had known who she was before she had even stumbled into the woods. There was a reason that she was the only one of her people he hadn't killed. He had noticed her earlier that day during his explorations of the island. If it was to be his home he couldn't have other people trying to say it was theirs. They needed to be gone so he had taken care of it. The only one that was left was their Princess and it was because he wanted it that way.

"You should rest," he stated, looking over at her," You're safe now whatever it was out there is long gone."

His words should have brought her comfort but didn't. Tigerlily slowly lowered herself onto the makeshift bed and felt him pulling the blankets over her frame. To her shock he laid down right beside her and his arm went around her waist to pull her towards him.

"I'll protect you Princess," he promised, smirking since she couldn't see his face," Nothing will ever happen to you while I'm here."

Peter's words were the last thing she heard before she fell into a dreamless sleep. The princess had no idea that she was in the arms of the monster who had just slaughtered her people.


End file.
